Austin's Pokemon Adventure
by noobwriterwilliam
Summary: This story is about a special young man that is going on a pokemon journey. On his journey he finds love with his closest friends. and with them shares his deepest secret. He goes through many troubling times but stays true to his journey.
1. Chapter 1

Austin's Pokemon Adventure

 **I do not own pokemon or any of the characters in this story. This story will contain lemons, if you do not like lemons or are offended by them do not read this story. Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar errors, for this is my first pokemon fanfiction and also the very first story/fanfiction that i have ever written. The pokemon in this story are poke morphs. I will try my best to make it good.**

"Austin it's time to get up, you're gonna be late to get your starter pokemon from Professor Ivy" Says Rose.

"Uggggh, five more minutes please" says Austin sleepily.

"No, you told me to wake you up at 8:30 now get up and get dressed before you miss your ride" Says Rose a but frustrated.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up" Says Austin grumpily.

"Austin, when you get done I have a surprise for you on the kitchen counter to help you on your little pokemon adventure thingy," Says Rose impatiently.

"OKAY MOM IM WORKING ON IT!" Says Austin angrily.

"Thank you, Austin," Says Rose laughingly. Twenty-five minutes later Austin finishes his shower, gets dressed and heads down stairs and to his surprise he sees what looks like a gift card on the kitchen counter.

"Mom what's this for" Asks Austin with a worried look on his face.

"It's a little something to help you on your adventure" Says Rose with a smile on her face.

Austin slowly approaches the gift card with a questioning look on his face and says. "Mom is this what I think it is"?

"Yes, honey it is." Says Rose with a proud look on her face.

"Mom, how much is on it," Austin asks with a questioning look on his face

"There is 100,000 poke on it, to help you pay for what you need to take care of your pokemon." Says Rose with a proud look on her face.

"Mom you didn't have to do that." Says Austin with watery eyes.

"I wanted you to be able to have enough money to get anything you need. I did some research and found out that some of the things that you might need can be expensive.

"Mom. Thank you." says Austin. Rose slowly nods in response.

HONK HONK HONNNNNNNNK.

"Oh. Professor Ivy is here. I gotta go mom. I love you" says Austin quickly.

"I love you too." Says Rose.

* * *

 _In the car with Professor Ivy_

"Hi professor Ivy." Says Austin nervously.

"Hi Austin, how are you doing today?

"I'm fine, thanks." Austin replies nervously.

"So, I have several starter pokemon that you can choose from. And there are some very important things that you need to know about pokemon." Says Ivy picking her words carefully.

"Like what?" Asks Austin.

"Well for starters pokemon are human like in some ways including their breasts, and other private areas and body structure. They are mostly female and usually end up having close relationships with their trainers. "says Ivy. Austin's eyes widened at that statement.

"What do you mean by 'close' relationships." Asks Austin.

"Well ummm, because the bond between pokemon and their trainer can get so strong it does not usually take a very long time for them to get intimate and decide that they want to have a deeper relationship." Says Ivy in a concerned manner.

"Oh okay that's neat I guess." Says Austin who stays in deep thought until he arrives at Professor Ivy's lab.

* * *

 _Twelve minutes later_

Austin and Ivy were nearing a big fancy looking red building.

"Okay Austin were here." Says Ivy a bit impatiently.

"Wow were here already?" Asks Austin with a surprised tone of voice.

"Austin, just follow me to my lab so you can choose your starter pokemon." Ivy says quickly.

"Okay I'm right behind you." Responds Austin excitedly. As they walked into the building Ivy turned to her right and entered a big white room with a lot of fancy looking equipment. Ivy went to a table and picked up a box with four red and white balls and took them to Austin.

"Austin before i show you the starter pokemon that you can choose from i need to tell you some important facts. the only way for you to catch a pokemon is if you have a region has different starter pokemon. Since we are in Unova region the three starter pokemon here are Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. And every region has different starter pokemon."

"Okay." Austin replies boredly

"Austin would you like to see the starter pokemon you can choose from?"

"Yes i would like to see them." replies Austin

"Okay here they are." says Ivy. Ivy immediately starts releasing them from their pokeballs.

The first Pokemon Ivy released was a Snivy. The Snivy was about 5"6 had a rather slim body and had D cup breasts. Next was a Tepig. The Tepig was about 5"8 had a body that was somewhat bigger than the Snivys, and had nice H cup breasts. The last Pokemon was an Oshawott that was about 5"7 and has a body that was basically the same as the Tepig but had decent E cup breasts instead.

"Austin just let me know when you have chosen which pokemon you want."

"Okay i will." replies Austin with a slight blush on his face.

After a few minutes Austin finally chooses his starter pokemon.

"I think i want the tepig please."

"Okay, just let me transfer Tepig to your name." responds Ivy

After a few minutes Tepig was transferred to Austin's name.

"Wait a sec Professor Ivy weren't there four pokeballs in the box?"

"Yes, there are actually four balls," says Ivy "Normally people who choose their starter only pick from three pokemon. But i know your special; and so is this pokemon."

"What pokemon is it, and why is it special?" Austin asked his eyes glowing with curiosity."

"I've known you for a long time," says ivy with a happy grin on her face, "but I've know your mom for even longer. Have you ever heard of shiny pokemon?"

"Only in books and on the news occasionally" said Austin.

"Well in this pokeball is a shiny Lucario whom i've kept safe untill the right moment which happens to be now. I dont know why but this lucario says she was waiting for a specific trainer that was very special and gifted by Arceus. and she says that that person is you."

Austin gulps fearing that Ivy somehow knows of his power."If she wants to go with me i'll take her."


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Austin's Pokemon Adventure

 **i dont know much about the routes so im just making it up as i go along so im sorry if i get things wrong. The pokemon speak and thoughts are in single 'quotes'.**

Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

"Here you go Austin," says Ivy with a smile of her face, "oh and one more thing she said that she wants to talk to you some where secluded."

"Okay, thanks. By professor Ivy," said Austin as he rushed out the door to start his adventure.

As Austin exits the professor's lab he sets out down route 44 which leads down to kanto and to get to a forest he explored with his mom when he was a kid. Austin searches the forest for an open area to set up his tent. He finds a secluded area next to a river where he sets up the tent and afterwards he lets out Lucario so they can talk. "Come on out Lucario."

After the shiny lucario exits the pokeball Austin sees her and his jaw drops and he says" I've never seen a shiny before and I have heard that they are very rare and I never understood why," he says as he regains his composure," but I think I understand why now. You are the most beautiful Pokémon I have ever seen." He says with a noticeable blush on his face.

'Usually people don't like how shiny Lucario's like me look,' the lucario says as she also has a noticeable blush on her face too as she says,' you're not too bad yourself. And by the way my name is Lucy.'

"Thanks." Is all Austin could muster due to blushing so hard. There was a moment of silence between the two.

'I'm going to go to the river to wash up it's been a while due to me being in that pokeball for so long,' lucy said as she left for the river.

"Okay ill see you in a bit then." After a few minutes he lets out Tepig." Come out Tepig."

Just after Tepig comes out of the pokeball she says.' Hi Master.' As she says it she does a sadistic twirl of her tail.

Right then and there Austin facepalms and then says," Ohh boy. Just call me Austin. Do you have a name?"

'No I don't think so. But I like Tepig just fine,' She says with a little giggle as their eyes meet.' I'm going to go to the river to wash up.'

"Okay, see you in a bit." Says Austin as Tepig vanishes into the distance. Austin then starts to set up the sleeping bags in his tent while the Pokémon wash up. After he finishes setting everything up he sits down and checks to make sure nobody or nothing is near and decides to mess around with his gifts. Austin focuses all his energy to his hand and an aura sphere slowly starts to appear. He starts to make it grow and shrink and even change color. Then he has a chill go down his spine and the aura sphere changes to a shadow ball as he prepares to defend himself. But it was just Lucy who was standing in the tents doorway with her arms crossed.

'Okay I knew you were gifted but to instantly change an aura sphere into a shadow ball is more than gifted. This is what I came with you for. And we need to talk.' She said as she sat down next to Austin.

"Wont Tepig be back soon? "says Austin with a cautious tone of voice.

Lucy starts to giggle before saying' no she won't be back for a while to be honest she is dumber than a stack of bricks. She stared at the water for about ten minutes before stepping in and it took another five before she realized that fire types and water don't mix. She then exited the water and started trying to just get water in her hands and pour it on herself. That's when I sensed your aura fluctuating and I decided to come back.'

"Well I probably would have used a nicer word than stupid, but I guess your right. Let me guess you want me to show you my powers right?"

'Lets go outside and show me what you can do.' Said lucy as she exited the tent and she motioned to auction over to a big alder tree.

Austin exited the tent and went to the alder tree and said, "what do you want me to do first?"

'well I just basically want to know what moves you know first.'

"I know what a few of them are but there are several that I don't know what are called. The ones I know are aura sphere, shadow ball, bullet punch, fire punch and psychic. I know a few moves that are always dark and always send a chill down my spine when I use them."

'use one of the moves that send a chill down your spine I need to see it for a safety reason.' Said lucy who was amazed and terrified at the same time.

"Okay here it goes," Austin focused his powers at the tree his hands started to glow a dark purple and a large stream of shadow ice went and pierced straight through the 2 foot alder tree. Austin then said, " do you know what move that is?"

'… yes I do but it would be impossible for you to have gotten a move like that because only one type of Pokémon can even do those moves, the only Pokémon that could do that is a shadow Pokémon. Show me one more like that move but not a shadow move.'

"ok there is only one other powerful move I know, it's a wind attack." Austin then took in a deep breath and an extremely powerful gust of wind cut a large notch in the tree."

'That move is a legendary move called aeroblast it is specific to lugia the pokemon the has control over the oceans and weather.'

"Wait did you just say that I know a legendary move?!" Austin says while taken aback by what he thinks he just heard.

'Yes I did.' Says Lucy with a laid-back tone to her voice.

'Is everybody okay?' says Tepig who was running to Austin and Lucy completely naked with her clothes in her hand.

It takes Austin a minute to realize what was happening, and when he does he says," Ummmm… Tepig can you put your uhhh… clothes back on please?" he says this as he points to her exposed breasts and sex.

'Huh? Oh, yes sorry about that I didn't even think to them back on because I heard a couple of loud thuds in your direction so I came running to see if everyone was okay.' She said as she stands on one leg and accidently exposes he self even more which makes Austin facepalmed hard when he finally decides to just turn around until it was safe.

After Tepig had put back on all her clothes she told Austin it was safe and Austin starts to say," Ok well I got the tent set up for the night so when you girls want to go to sleep I have some sleeping bags ready."

After Austin finishes talking they all decide to go to bed to be ready to continue their adventure in the morning.

 **Okay I thank everyone who reads this and please review I would really appreciate the feedback and i need to know how i am doing. I know these are pretty short chapters but i am planning on making them longer and longer as i get more used to writing due to this being the first anything i have written ever. I write pretty often so i will try to get at least two chapters in every week. Thanks and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Austin wakes up in the Forest near the river he found and looks around when he sees Lucy and says, "Lucy how did I get out here, did I sleep walk out here?"

As Austin was walking Lucy stands up and says, 'No, this is a dream. This is the only place where we could talk alone.'

"Oh well I guess that makes sense." He says before he looks around one more time before turning back to Lucy again, "So what did you want to talk about?"

'I wanted to talk about your powers.' She said and sighed before motioning Austin to come sit down next to her. Can and or do you remember how you got your powers?'

"Yes I do." Austin says as he looks down at his hands and sighs." I remember it all too well. Around 13 years ago which was about when I was five, I had a dream and who you call Arceus was in it. He explained to me that I was a very unique person he said I was one of the most gifted humans that he had ever seen even more than my father. He said that I was able to use any Pokémon move that I see. He said that I my DNA was 50% Mew and 30% Human and I had 20% Arceus DNA In me. He said that once I got older I would have a choice to either become a Mew, Mewto, or Arceus. Right before I woke up he said that he was dying and was using his last bit of power to tell me that I was basically his son and that once I got stronger I would be able to unlock my true power and form. Right before I woke up he said that he loved me and that I would need to choose my future carefully."

'Arceus told us that he would live on even after he died. He sacrificed himself to save all of us in the great Pokemon Wars.' Lucy says before she starts to burst into tears. After a while she regains her composure and says, 'how did you learn the move Shadow Chill?'

Austin starts to laugh a little bit and says, "Funny story actually when I was ten a criminal organization released a shadow Artucino when it rampaged our town i saw it on the news and after i saw it i pretended to fly around and shoot ice from my hands when I accidentally shot one bolt through the tv in my room and one of my windows. When my parents came up to investigate the noise I told them a wild pokemon got into my room and tried to attack me."

'Did you really do that?' asked Lucy with a small grin on her face.

" Yes I really did that and it worked luckily," said Austin while laughing a bit.

'Well thanks for the talk I think that we need to wake up here in a bit but before we do here is a little something,' Lucy grabbed Austin and pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss.

It takes Austin a minute to realize what was happening but when he did he stopped fighting and put all he could into the kiss," uhh…umm…uhh ok well that was unexpected," Not noticing that he was blushing really hard. "But I liked it." These were the last words that he said before he woke up.

Austin woke up and immediately went to check his phone to see what time it was," Oh wow its 9 am but I think ill let them sleep a little longer," Austin then slowly got out of his sleeping bag and went out to go gather berries for Lucy and Tepig to eat for breakfast.

After around ten minutes Austin had a handful of berries and when he got back to the tent he saw both Tepig and Lucy outside of the tent waiting on Austin when they saw him they both said,' Good morning master.'

"Good morning girls. I have some berries for you to have for breakfast." Austin says while sporting a huge forced smile," I don't know what type of berries that you guys eat so I got a couple of all of the different that I could find."

'Thank you.' They both said in unison.

Austin starts to pack everything up and after he was done he said," ok girls i think we need to train a little bit so that i know what moves you have in case we have a battle.

Both Tepig and Lucy Said,'Okay'

"Lucy Show me what moves you have," Austin said as he pointed to the large tree that he used his powers on yesterday.

Lucy then focused hi-powered beam at the tree and cut a decent knotch in it.

"Im guessing that that was hyperbeam," said Austin while concentrating. And Lucy nodded back in confirmation.

Lucy then fired a large blue sphere at the tree that carved a round divet in the tree.

"I know that that one is aura sphere" Lucy again nodded in confirmation.

Lucy then produced two long bones and started dashing and attacking the tree putting three small dents in it.

Austin had to think a minute before it came to him," Umm. Was that one bone-rush?" once again Lucy confirmed Austins Suspicion.

Lucy then fired an extremely strong purple beam into the tree and it went straight through that tree and the three trees behind it. This made Austin's jaw drop all the way to the ground," I have no idea what the hell that move was let me get my pokedex and ill scan you to figure that out," Austin then scanned the shiny Lucario and was amazed at what the move was," Holy shit. You know a dragon type move its called Dragon Pulse!"

"Okay well I know all of Lucy's moves now. So Tepig your turn but with you I think that I will just scan you so that we don't add deforestation to our list of things to do today." Austin then scanned Tepig and figured out that that she somehow knew five moves," Tepig how do you know 5 moves?"

'I never knew that I had a fifth move but scan me to find out what it is I guess.' She said before Austin began to scan her with his pokedex.

Austin then began to scan her and learned that her move set was," ok so you know Ember, flamethrower, heat crash, flare blitz, and the fifth move was unknown or that my pokedex needed to be updated in the next region."Oh well, i guess its off to Kanto.

They traveled for about an hour and a half before they reached pallet town and as they got into pallet town Austin said," well were here in a small place called pallet town. According to the pokedex there is a hotel near bye, they walked around another ten minutes till they reached the hotel. Once they got inside they were welcomed by a clerk and she said,"Hello are you here to rent a room or are you returning?"

"We are here to book a room please." Said Austin while he prepared to get his card that he had all of his money on.

The lady then said," That will be 200 poke please."

Austin then handed the woman his card and she put it into a machine and it beeped twice and afterward she handed it back and said," thank you for staying at our hotel you room number is 33 to get to it you'll take this hallway down and turn left and it'll be the fifth door on the left. Have a good night.

"Thank you." Austin said to the clerk with a smile.

Austin then when to his room and saw that there were two queen sized beds and said," Well here we are girls there are two beds here so you girls can choose which beds you want, but I call the bed closest to the door." He then flops back onto the bed and bounces a little.

'I think I'll sleep with you tonight' says Lucy as she snuggles up next to Austin.

'ill take the other bed' Says tepig.

They then all get comfy and fall asleep.

 **I thank everyone who reads this it just means soo much to me. I will try to incorporate a lemon in the beginning of the next Chapter. Please review would really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Love Lucy

Chapter 4: I love Lucy

Once again Austin awoke to find himself in the same forest as the last dream and he saw Lucy in the distance. He walked closer to her and she stood up and turned to face Austin when she said, 'Austin the first time I saw you I don't know what I was thinking but I just knew I wanted to be with you. At the time i new you were special but I had no idea you were this special. The more im around you the more I feel that think I might love you. And the main reason why I brought you here is so that we could finish what we started last time.'

 **Warning Lemon ahead. If you are offended or don't like lemons I will show where it ends.**

Just then Lucy grabbed Austin and pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss. At first he resisted and then he just went with it. To Austin they kissed for what seemed to an eternity until they final broke the kiss and they only thing connecting them was a single strand of saliva. Then Austin and lucy's eyes met and they stared into each other's eyes until Austin said," I would never have thought that I would have fallen In love with a pokemon but I am glad it was you. I love you lucy."

Lucy just keeps on staring into each other's eyes when lucy said,' I love you too Austin. Do you want to go have some fun?'

"I would love that lucy. But there's one thing that you should know. I'm a virgin." Said Austin with a sad tone to his voice.

Then lucy said with the same tone to her voice,' im still a virgin too. Don't worry will figure this out but for now follow me to the tent.'

Austin the sarcastically says,' Okay hot stuff."

Lucy then turned around and gave Austin a momentary look of death. This made Austin giggle a bit before they went back to the tent. After about 2 minutes they had arrived at the tent and lucy motioned Austin to lie down on the sleeping bag. After Austin lied down lucy then walked up to him and slowly took off her clothes one piece at a time first her shirt and then bra which exposed her green yellow breasts which were about an e cup or higher. She then took off her pants and underwear exposing her sex and afterward she said,' now it's your turn.' With a mischievous grin.

Austin then started doing the same he took his shirt off first exposing his decently toned upper body. And Lucy notices that Austin has a small outline of arceuse's ring around his abdomen Now Austin started to take his pants off exposing the big bulge in his pants which made Lucy gasp in surprise and give Austin a look that said where have you been all my life. He then took off his underwear exposing his 11 inch member which also takes Lucy by surprise and she then asks,' Are you ready?'

Austin nods and they lie down together and start to make out again until Lucy notices his member poking up against her when Austin then asks, "Are you ready?"

Lucy nods and then takes Austin's member into her mouth and starts to give him a blow job which sent shivers up his spine and causes him to moan. After she does this for a while she readies his member and she has it penetrate her causing her to moan, 'Oh Austin.' She then starts to make out with Austin while she goes up and down on his member and after around 6 minutes he says," Lucy I'm almost ready." Lucy then speeds up and two minutes later Austin says," Lucy I'm coming." Lucy then responds with a ,'Me too. They have a synchronized orgasm which increases their pleasure even more.

 **Okay the lemon is over you can continue reading now**

After Austin regains some energy he says," we need to do that for real some time."

Lucy regains her strength and says,' Agreed. But I guess it is handy to do it I a dream because it means we don't have to clean up a mess.'

"I guess that's true." Says Austin as they kiss one last time before they both wake up.

As soon as they both wake up they realized that they were holding hands. After a few minutes Tepig says,' Whatever the two of you were dreaming about must have been exciting.'

"you have no idea." Both Lucy and Austin said at the same time.

Austin started to pack up he said, "Okay girls we need to head to the next town to get our first gym badge. But first we need to head up to professor oaks lab to get my pokedex updated so that we can figure out what Tepig's fifth move is."

"Girls do either of you want to ride in your pokeballs for the trip to Professor Oaks lab?" he asked as he got out the girls pokeballs.

Both Lucy and Tepig said that they wanted to walk with him.

After Austin packed up he motioned for Lucy and Tepig to come with him to go to the lab. They exited their room and went back to the front desk and gave the lady the room key back and she said, " have a good day and please come again."

Austin headed out the door and started down the road to professor oaks lab. They got lost at first but Austin used his pokedex to find the place. After about 10 minutes they finally arrived at the lab. When they arrived at Professor Oaks doorstep they knocked on the door and Professor Oak was immediately there and he said, "Can I help you three?"

"My tepig here has a fifth move and my pokedex said that the fifth move was unknown or that my pokedex needed to be updated. And I wondered if you could update my pokedex and help me figure out what the fifth move is." Said Austin.

"Yes I can help in fact I have seen this a couple of times before so come on in." he said while motioning to Austin to follow him.

They headed inside and went down the hall when Professor Oak said, "Here follow me into this room. Ive seen pokemon that have had five moves but it is not usually a good sign." Then Professor Oak started whispering to Austin, "every time I have seen this it usually means that the pokemon with the five moves is not the pokemon that it says it is.


	5. Chapter 5: What Are You

Chapter 5: What Are You

Professor Oak then started whispering again, " I have a device that can make a pokemon that is changing its own appearance to revert back to its original form. The device will attach onto your pokedex and we will say that we are just scanning for her fifth move."

Professor Oak then went to get the device and he came back and attached it to my pokedex. Oak explained to Austin what to do to scan the pokemon.

Austin then prepared to scan Tepig when he said, "Ok I hope this works." The device then made the illusion of Tepig go away and what Austin said when he saw what the pokemon, " Professor don't tell anyone what you are about to see."

"Okay I wont." He said as he was cowering in the corner.

The unknown pokemon did not do anything but instead started to speak to Austin as Austin was charging up an aura sphere, 'No please don't attack me im not here to hurt you I was one of Arceus's generals I am a shadow Mewto. Arceus sent me to watch after you after the wars.'

Austin felt a little better but was still skeptical when he said, "since you say you were with Arceus I have no choice but to trust you for now."

The shadow Mewto was about 5'9 and had e cup breasts.

The shadow Mewto then bowed and said, 'Thank you for not hurting me. I promised Arceus that I would say with you and help you learn to control your powers. He also wanted me to train you in case you ever run into trouble.'

Also you can communicate with me with your thoughts, oh and that pokeball was a dummy pokeball here is my real one.' Said the shadow mewto., 'have your Lucario teach you how to use aura and then come find me.' The Shadow Mewto said as he used an illusion to hide himself as he exited the building.

Then the Professor came out of the corner and asked Austin, "Okay I have two questions. 1 how did you charge an aura sphere and 2 what are you?"

Well I guess I owe you an explanation said Austin. After Austin explained everything about his DNA, Arceus, and his powers he told the Professor, "now you need to promise me that you will tell no one about this or what you just saw." The professor promised that he would not tell anyone.

After a few minutes of calming down Lucy finally said, 'Okay Austin lets go somewhere we can get some peace and quite so that I can train you how to use your aura.' They then walked out the door and went to a small wooded area and Lucy motioned Austin to sit down when Lucy said 'The first thing you need to do before you can use aura is to clear your mind and meditate for around an hour.'

Austin did what Lucy said and began to meditate. After around an hour Austin had finally cleared his head Lucy said, 'every living creature has its own unique aura. Focus on me and then close your eyes. What color is my aura?'

Austin had to focus for a minute when he said, "Purple."

'You learn quick it usually takes a lot longer to get the exact color of any aura. Now go and find that shadow mewto to train.' Said Lucy as she sent Austin off to go train with the shadow Mewto.

Austin closed his eyes and focused his aura and he went toward what he thought was the Shadow Mewto's aura which was weirdly pure white. After a few minutes he finally reached the Shadow Mewto. And she was attacking a tree and had almost cut it down when she turned around and said, 'that was quick but I guess that means more training. Okay now, show me all the moves that you know.'

It took about an hour but Austin had done all of his moves and was exhausted and once he regained some of his strength Austin said, "Now what?"

The shadow Mewto said, 'Eat this it will help you regain some strength,' as she handed Austin a berry. 'Now I am going to teach you a new move it called heal Pulse. It will be a lot easier for ou to learn the move if you watch me do it,' the Shadow Mewto then focused her energy on her leg to heal some bruises.

Then Austin tried the same on her and he got it right but it was slow to heal but it did heal. Then the shadow Mewto said ,' Arceus gave me the ability to transfer all known martial arts combat to you so that you can defend yourself if you are ever attacked now sit down so that I can begin the process. I am going to enter your mind if you feel me poking around in your brain it will make things easier for the both of us.' At first Austin fought it a little bit but he soon stopped fighting it and it made the process go a lot faster.

After around ten minutes the process was complete the shadow Mewto said, ' Oh and by the way my name is Lea. In the distance Austin heard some one scream, 'SOME ONE HELP ME.'

Austin and Lea immediately got up and said, "someone is in trouble I have to go help them." Austin started running toward where he heard the scream.

Austin stopped and saw that a trainer was running down a female alola vulpix with an absol. When Austin saw the absol get on top of the alola vulpix he yelled, "HEY CALL YOUR ABSOL OFF OR ELSE."

The trainer started laughing and said, "Or else what?!"

Austin replied with, "Or else my friend here will make your absol stop by kicking its ass!" right then Lea came into sight and started charging up a hyper beam and it hit the absol immediately knocking it out. The trainer then recalled his absol and got very angry. He started to come after Austin and Lea tried to step in but Austin stopped her and the look on his face said "Ive got this." the trainer came up to Austin and tried to punch him in the face but Austin blocked it and countered with a blow to the stomache. The trainer got back up and tried to hit him again but failed and was hit again but this time in the face and finally decided to give up.

After the other trainer left, Austin went to go check on the vulpix and she said, 'Thank you so much for stopping him. If you wouldn't have heard me scream he would have raped me.'

Austin then said, "You're welcome I am glad to help. Did he hurt you at all?"

The alola vulpix nodded as she pointed at a three inch long gash on her leg.

Austin flinched at the size of the gash and he removed a super potion from his bag and the vulpix got scared because she did not know what the thing was. That was when he said, " it's ok its just a super potion it will heal the gash on your leg."

The Vulpix noded for Austin to continue. Right before Austin sprayed the potion on the Vulpix's leg he said, "This might sting a little but it will be fine. He then applied the potion and it slowly healed.

After it healed Austin asked the vulpix, "Would you like to come with me?"

The vulpix nodded and Austin tossed the pokeball at her and it shook three times before she was successfully caught. Austin then released her from her pokeball and asked her, "When we travel do you want to stay In the Pokeball or do you want to walk with me?"

The vulpix said, 'I would like to walk with you if you don't mind.'

Austin got back to Lucy and she asked,' So how did it go.'

"It went ok. I helped this little vulpix out she was getting hunted down by this dick of a trainer. His absol almost raped her so i had Lea stop his absol. After Lea knocked him out in one hit the absol's trainer came after me and lost the fight. So I asked the vulpix if she wanted to come with me and she said yes."

It had become late and they went to an open area where he could set up a tent. After about ten minutes everything was set up and Austin said, "I am going to need to get a new tent before long. Oh and I have three sleeping bags if anyone wants one. But Austin and Lucy decided to share a bag and the vulpix asked Austin is she could sleep on his chest and he said yes and they all fell asleep.

 **Everybody please review i have had 424 views and only one review. so i know that people are reading this story so please let me know how i am doing. oh and for everybody that is reading my story i wont be able to post for at least a week so yeah sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6 New Powers

Chapter 6: First Badge

Austin woke up and had the Alola vulpix on his right with her rear facing his face and he could not help but stare. He slowly got out of the sleeping bag and went outside and saw Lucy and Lea talking.

Lea noticed him and said, ' so do you want to train first before you get your first badge in pewter city.'

"Yeah but today I think I will train my powers so do you know where we can go as to not be heard?" Asked Austin with a still tired tone to his voice.

'Yeah I do come here and hold on,' said Lea with a grin on his face.

They teleported to a place not of this world.

"where are we" asked Austin with a frightened tone to his voice.

'Arceus wanted me to bring you to see all of his generals to learn their powers. He knew he did not have long after giratina had won the war. He told me to take you to where Arceus had his last meeting with his generals.' Said Lea with a single tear running down his face.

Austin looked around and said, " where are they I cannot see them?"

Lea started to laugh and he said, ' Use your aura only then will they show them selves.

Austin closed his eyes and when he opened them his eyes glowed blue then red then white then yellow and then green and finally black.

One by one they started to appear 6 legendary pokemon their names were: Dialga, Palkia, Cresselia, Celebi, Jirachi and Victini.

They were all standing before him and behind them was a statue of Arceus then suddenly Austin's eyes started to glow a vibrant silver. He then saw another Arceus standing by the statue and she appeared to be crying. Austin slowly began to walk toward her. When he got close he saw that it was in fact another Arceus and when he got close he said, " Are you Lady Arceus?"

' Yes I am I am sorry you had to see me cry its just been so long since I have seen him,' said Lady Arceus

"Its alright. Its good to cry sometimes. I think I can help but I have only done this once before so it may take a minute" said Austin who also started to cry.

"Here is the time when I saw Arceus in a dream the night before my fifth birthday. He told me to show this to you if I were ever to see you." Austin said as he started to form a window and in that window was Arceus before he died.

Arceus started to say, ' Sophie, I am sorry that I could not make it home. Giratina has won over some of the legendries but they soon found out that it was a trap. Even the combined powers of me and my generals were not enough to stop Giratina. It seems that he has beaten me but he has not won just yet I am intrusting you with the power of creation use it well and use it wisely. I love you and take care. Oh one more thing I might be able to return when Austin is more powerful and can use the power of creation to re make me. '

Lady Arceus started to say, 'Thank you so much for showing me this. I feel so much better now that at least one of us was able to say goodbye.'

Austin then said, "I am glad that I was able to give you some closure."

Lady Arceus then said, ' Now the generals that are left will now show you all their moves so that you can become more powerful. Arceus told me to have you learn all the moves of all the pokemon you meet so that you can have a chance to defeat Giratina.'

Lady Arceus then said, 'we will start with Victini.' Victini then prepared to use his moves. Victini then performed the move searing shot. He was surrounded by a flame tornado which was then focused at a target in the distance. After Austin watched Victini perform the move he then uses it him self. The target in the distance then started to burst into flames. Victini then started to use the move final gambit. Victini then fired the move final gambit it sent what looks like a chunk of ice and after Austin watched it he did the same. This went on for all of the legendary pokemon until he finally learned 24 new moves. Afterward Lady Arceus said, 'I will be in touch with you and again thank you again for the message. I will send you back to your pokemon, gooback to your pokemon, good bye.

Austin thensaid, "I am glad that I was able to give you some closure."

Lady Arceus then said, ' Now the generals that are left will now show you all their moves so that you can become more powerful. Arceus told me to have you learn all the moves of all the pokemon you meet so that you can have a chance to defeat Giratina.'

Austin was then teleported back to Lucy and she asked, 'So. How'd it go?'

Austin then said, "tiring but fun. I got to meet Lady Arceus and the last 6 of Arceus's generals so I learned 24 new moves. That's about it. Oh and we need to train more so that we are ready for our first gym battle."

Lucy agreed and said, ' I agree I think that we could use a little training.'

"Okay then. Oh and I think that I need to give the Vulpix a name." he said as he released the vulpix from her pokeball. Once she got out Austin asked, "Do you have a name?"

She then said, ' I don't know that I have one.'

Austin replied, " Do you like the name silver?"

The vulpix then said, 'I love it.'

Austin then said, "I am glad you like it." Austin gathered all his pokemon and started on his way to broch when he say the perfect place to train it was secluded and it had a lot of wild pokemon to battle. Austin then let out silver and lucy to train. When Austin found silver she was not very far from evolving it only took a few battles before silver evolved. During her last fight with a wild caterpie she was enveloped in a white light.

After the white light faded a beautiful alola vulpix was standing in front of him. He couldn't help but stare. And when she noticed she said, ' See anything you like,' she said with a seductive tone to her voice.

Austin giggled a little bit and said, "You know that you are even more beautiful than when I found you.

'thank you. Also if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here,' Silver said as she came over to Austin and gave him a kiss on his lips. They kissed for what seemed to be an eternity when Austin broke the kiss and noticed that Lucy was nowhere to be found.

Austin then asked, " Do you know where lucy went I haven't seen her for the while time you were training."

Silver then said, ' she went into the forest holding something in her hands. And she was crying.

Austin then pondered what could be wrong when he said, " I am going to go and try and find her.

Austin then closed his eyes and then found her aura and went to go and find her. He was attacked by several wild pokemon and he heard a pokemon cry out in pain, 'Is anyone there I need help.' Said an unknown pokemon in the distance. Austin then ran toward where he heard the cry of help. He found a shiny zangoose. The Shiny zangoose then said, 'can you help me,' asked the shiny zangoose?

"I may not have my pokemon or potions on me but I can still heal you." Said Austin, "do you know what is wrong?"

The shiny Zangoose then replied, 'I know that my right arm is broken and that my left leg and possibly my right leg.'

"Okay im going to use physcic to make a splint and then use heal pulse to heal it. It might hurt a little bit at first." Said Austin with a calm tone to his voice.

The Shiny zangoos nodded at Austin to continue. Austin used psychic to create a splint around the shiny zangoose's left leg to realign the bone and the zangoose said, 'AHHHHHHHHHHH.' Austin then used heal pulse on the leg and kept the splint there. He then used psychic on the shiny zangoose's right arm to make a cast and then used heal pulse on the arm.

Austin then asked the Shiny zangoose, "Can you stand up?"

' I don't know. I'll try to.' The Shiny zangoose said as he painfully tried to stand up. He was sort of able to stand up before he had to lean up against the tree when the Shiny zangoose asked, 'Can you help me get to my family?'

"Yes of course. Just tell me where to go" Said Austin while helping the Shiny Zangoose walk.

It took about 16 minutes but they finally arrived at a cave. The Shiny Zangoose asked, ' if you would walk me to the cave entrance it would be very appreciated.' When Austin and the shiny zangoose got to the cave entrance he shouted, 'Samantha I'm home.'

Then Samantha a reverse shiny nicobay asked, 'Marc is that you.'

Marc the said, 'yes its me honey. Im sorry for being gone for so long I was attacked by that wild nidoking that was on the loose recently. He broke my left leg and right arm.'

Samantha then replied, 'HE DID WHAT?! I am going to kick his ass.' Just after Samantha said this everyone heard loud thuds in the background

'Here he is again. That one person that is always around when you dont want him to be. Oh and one more thing Samantha you are in no shape to fight.'said Marc while he caressed his wife's pregnant belly.

Samantha sighed and said, 'I know. And neither are you.'

To both Samantha and Marc, Austin said, "I can handle this." Samantha and marc started to laugh when Austin fired a large shadow chill through three trees which made Samantha and marc stop laughing immediately.

The Giant Nidoking was spotted toppling over trees when he stopped at austins foot when he said, 'What is this puny human doing here"

The Marc said, ' He was just helping me home after you broke my LEG AND ARM.'

'oh yeah. Well now im going to beat the shit out of this human, ' the Nodoking said as he tried to step on Austin but missed due to Austin being much faster. Austin countered with a barrage of aura spheres which did a decent amount of damage and weakened the Nidoking who decided to change targets and tried to attack Marc and Samantha. The Nidoking was at mid charge when Austin noticed it and his eyes flashed blue and for a minute and his ring also started to glow blue and he teleported in front of the Nidoking and held him in place. He then attacked him with a bone rush which left him weak to such a point to where he would not faint but would not struggle. Austin released the Nidoking who ran in fear.

Then marc said, 'thank you so much.'

Austin said, ' no problem I am around to help whenever I can." Austin then talked with Marc and Samantha for a little while before saying good bye and heading back. After Austin got back he found Lucy sitting and talking with Silver. He then gathered all his supplies and started off to fight brock in pewter city. It took two hours but they finally got to the gym.

After Austin got into the gym brock was just standing there when he said, "are you here to challenge me?"

Austin replied with, "yes I am."

"ok the follow me to the gym area." He said as he walked he noticed Lucy staring at Brocks ass. Austin called lucy on it and gave her a very nasty look. But she just shrugged her shoulders and outlined his butt and air spanked it which made Austin laugh pretty hard.

Then just out of nowhere Brock said, " I know my ass is amazing I get it a lot."

This made them laugh so hard that they almost peed them selves. They had finally got to the gym when brock said, "challengers go first.' He then let out his onyx and the battled began.

Austin said, "Lucy use Aura sphere"

Lucy used aura sphere and it severely damaged the onyx that then used stone edge but it did not do much damage to Lucy because she was part steel type.

Austin then said, "lucy use bone rush."

Lucy used bone rush and knocked the onyx out. Just then he let out crobat and was taken out in one hit by lucy's bone rush.

Brock then said, "that's one strong shiny Lucario you've got there."

"thanks," Austin said with a thumbs up.

The next two of brocks pokemon were taken out in one hit by either Lucy's bone rush or aura sphere.

After the battle was over he got the stone badge. Brock said, "you did good kid maybe some dy you could take over for me?"

Austin laughed a bit and said, " I would if I could but that is not my destiny.

Austin walked down dilapidated alley he thought was a short cut to the pokemon center but he was wrong. He was jumped by a thug who had a gun pointed to back of Austin's head when he said, "Give me your money and any valuables. Austin slowly went to his pocket to get hiw wallet when his eyes started to glow black when the thug heard someone behind him and when he turned around to see what it was, he saw that it was Austin. The thug then started to freak out and the second Austin burst into flames and started to go toward the thug and the flaming Austin said, "I am death and today you will burn for your crimes."

This made the thug scream like a little girl and he dropped the gun and ran as fast as he could. Austin couldn't help but laugh. Austin picked up the gun and put it in his backpack and went to the police station.

When Austin got into the police station he saw officer jenny and went up to her and said, "Hello officer."

Officer Jenny then turned around and said, "can I help you?"

Austin replied, "Yes. Someone just attempted to mug me. So my pokemon used an illusion to scare him and he dropped this gun. I just wanted to turn it in so that it was not on the streets."

Officer Jenny said, "Thank you. Where did he try to mug you?"

"In the alley across the street from the pokemon center." Austin replied as he pointed to the alley.

Officer Jenny then said, "I think I know who tried to mug you but could you describe him for me?"

Austin replied. "Yes. He was a tall man who looked to be in his 50's and had a grey t-shirt with torn up levi jeans."

Officer Jenny then said, "Yeah he's been bugging people for a couple weeks now. But now that we have his gun he will probably be inactive until he gets a new one. We have no need for it but I could get you a permit to carry it, as thanks for your help.

Austin then said, "I appreciate it. But I might need some training with it because I have never used a firearm in my life. If you don't mind of course."

 **I am going to try to make the chapters a bit longer so they will be around 2.5k-2.8k instead of 1.2k-1.6k words. I am going to keep asking this until I get results. Will at least some of the people who read this please review I really would appreciate the feedback I have 623 views and only one review and I thank the two people who followed me and to the person that favorited my story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Busted

Chapter 7: Busted

Officer Jenny said, "Here is the thing. We don't usually just train some random person, but if you are willing to help us out; we will train you to be a part time police officer."

Austin had to think about it but when he made up his mind he said, "Okay. I will help you out."

Officer Jenny then asked, "Okay. Can I heal your pokemon for you?"

Austin replied with a firm, "Yes. Thank you."

Officer Jenny then took his pokemon for a few minutes and when she came back she had a concerned look on her face.

Austin did his best to keep a poker face when he asked, "Whats wrong?"

Officer Jenny then said with an upset tone to her voice, "You have no pokemon that have the Ability to create illusions."

Austin then asked, "I will tell the truth if you promise to keep it a secret and can take me to the sound proof training rooms that I know that you have here."

Officer Jenny then replied, "Okay."

Officer Jenny then had Austin follow her to the sound proof room. They had arrived at the room when officer Jenny asked, " HOW the HELL did you make the illusion?"

Austin then said, "it wont make sense until know everything about me." He started to explain everything about his past and when they got up to speed. He said, "now I can show you everything." Austin started with the illusion, "This is the illusion that I used to scare the guy who tried to mug me." Austin the made a flaming man appear and he said, "Now you shall burn for your crimes."

That's when Officer Jenny said, "That is really damn scary." All Austin did was nod.

Austin then showed Officer Jenny all of his moves and she under stood everything. Officer Jenny then said, "I am sorry for freaking out on you."

Austin then said, "That's okay I understand the situation."

Officer Jenny sighed and said, "well what I need you to do is find the guy that tried to mug you."

Austin then said in response, "Sounds easy enough."

Officer Jenny then said, "The thing is. He has evaded us for months now."

Austin laughed a little and said, "You are forgetting something. I can use aura to find him. When I distracted him with my illusion I managed to get a glimpse of his aura. So now all I need to do is track his aura and he's yours."

Officer pondered it for a moment and she said, "That might just work."

Austin then asked, "So when do I go after him?"

Officer Jenny had to think about this for a minute but she ended up saying, "if you want you could do it tomorrow morning or you could do it now even. I would send my alakazam to teleport the perp to a cell."

Austin had to think about it for a minute before he said, " I think I will do it tomorrow me and my pokemon will need some rest before the endeavor."

Austin walked out the door of the police station and went to the nearest inn. He got into the room and he let out silver and lucy and they both had seductive looks on their faces. And this was when Lucy asked, "do you remember when I said that we needed to have sex in real life?"

Austin had no choice but to gulp when he said, "yes I do."

Lucy then said, 'good because silver and I want to thank you for all you have done for us."

 **Warning lemon ahead.**

Lucy and silver then motioned to Austin to lay down on the bed which he did quickly. Lucy and silver then proceeded to take off their clothes which quickly made Austin hard. Lucy and Silver quickly noticed and immediately licked their lips, this made Austin gulp hard they then began to approach Austin in a very seductive way. They came up and slowly removed Austin's pants revealing his member after this they gave each other a devilish grin. This was when Lucy said, 'ive already had the main course once so now it's your turn Silver.' With this statement silver started to masterbate Austin while Lucy sat on Austin's face and she said, 'You know what to do.' And indeed he did. Lucy started to get shivers go down her spine as Austin focused on her pleasure button.

Now Silver readies herself to be impaled by Austin's member. And as soon as she impaled herself on Austin's member shivers of pleasure went down both of their spines. The shiver that went down Austin's spine made him eat Lucy out spastically and this was when she said, 'OHHH. Austin I am SO DAMN close.'

This made Austin think that he was doing something right. About thirty seconds later Lucy came and she said, 'OH MY GOD.'

Silver was still going up and down and has not stopped moaning since she first impaled herself on Austin's member. She started to mumble, 'ohhhhhh this feels amaazzzing.'

Austin then also started to mumble, "ohhhhhhh I think that you're right on that one." Lucy then started to laugh at how lost Austin and Silver were in their pleasure.

Both Austin and Silver began to say, "IM COMING." Austin Hilted her out of lust and filled her womb with his seed.

Both Austin and Silver were panting very hard after that bout.

 **Okay its safe now the lemon is over.**

Austin then started to say I really love you guys and when I get stronger I will be able to turn into any pokemon you could ever want to fuck.

Lucy and Silver both said, 'Well that will definitely be interesting."

Austin then said, "Well I am pooped. I'm not even going to bother putting any clothes on. I am going to go to sleep anyone want to join me?" as he said this he used his physic powers to clean himself off. This made both Lucy and Silver jealous.

Austin then said, "Alright. Alright ill clean you guys off too." Austin then used his psychic powers to clean off silver first he gathered all of his cum off of her and the floor and after he had collected it all he said, "Now that is by any standard a lot of cum." He then proceeded to mess with Silver by chasing her around with the floating cum ball until she fell over laughing. After everybody calmed down Austin said, "Okay let's go to bed for real now."

Lucy and Silver nodded in agreement and came up to Austin and laid next to him with them all still naked. They all then went to bed with that. Austin woke up in a dream with lady Arceus. She began to say, 'You are doing well in choosing you future. Soon you will be able to start using your transformation powers. You will also find a new friend that will become you closest companion during hard times. I want you to try to transform into any pokemon you want to.'

Austin thought about it and he turned into a xernias and he asked, "why does everything look smaller?"

Lady Arceus could do nothing but stare in amazement when she said, 'you are even more powerful than I had ever imagined. Now try to transform back into yourself.'

Austin thought really hard and turned back into his normal self.

Lady Arceus then said, 'I am going to send you back to your pokemon its almost morning.' She then sent Austin back to his room.

Austin woke up to a pair of boobs next to his face. He got up and got dressed and stretched and went over to proceed to wake up silver. When he got over there he woke up by shoving his face in her boobs and shaking his head back and forth when she woke up she said, 'What the hell are you doing?'

Austin then said, "morning sunshine."

Silver rolled her eyes, sighed and then said, 'morning.'

Lucy just then got out of the shower wrapped in a towel and she said with a yawn, 'Morning Austin.'

Austin replied, "Morning Lucy."

After this they all got dressed and started back out to the police station to get geared up to find the man who tried to rob Austin. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the police station and went on inside. They went to find Officer Jenny and within a few seconds she came out of the shooting range and said, "You're here earlier that I thought you would be."

Austin then said, "Well we want to catch this guy as soon as possible right?"

Officer jenny then answered, "Yeah we want to stop his reign of terror," there was a decent amount of sarcasm to her voice.

They talked for a while and they then decided to get Austin just a little bit of training with a firearm before he goes to find the man who tried to rob him.

Austin followed Jenny to the shooting range and as soon as they got there, Jenny asked, "Do you have the gun with you?"

Austin then replied, "Of course I do. I'm going to need it to practice with."

Officer Jenny then said, "Well it's a good thing that you are not forgetful."

Austin laughed and nodded at Officer Jenny as they entered the shooting range. As they entered the room Officer Jenny told Austin how to fire a gun and how to strip it down and put it back together. After this was over Officer Jenny said, "Okay. Now let's teach you how to shoot a gun."

Officer Jenny then taught Austin how to aim using the iron sights on a gun. He finally was able to shoot the gun. At first he was a little messy with his shots but after a while he got better and better. After he got used to shooting it turned out he was a born natural at shooting.

After Officer Jenny observed him shooting for a little while and when he was finished she said, "You are a natural at shooting."

Austin then said, "Really? I never noticed."

This made Officer Jenny laugh a little bit when she said, "Okay now that you have gotten a little firearm practice do you think that you are ready to go find the guy that has been messing with people."

After this Officer Jenny got Austin all geared up with a bullet proof vest and a flashlight. This was when Austin started off to find this mugger and this was when Austin said, "Thanks for all of the gear."

Officer Jenny said, "You're welcome." After this Austin walked out the door and waved to Officer Jenny as he left. Right after he walked out the door he closed his eyes and focused on the aura he saw when the mugger was distracted by his illusion. As soon as he opened his eyes he could see that the mugger was quite a distance away around 3 miles and in the middle of the forest. Austin wondered why he was in the middle of the forest but he just decided to shrug it off. He started to go to the place where he saw the aura he walked for about 30 minutes before he arrived at a ginormous factory looking building. He got to it and he saw the guy who tried to mug him but this time he had an ak-74 and was guarding a building. He decided to leave the building for a little bit and to let his pokemon out and to call Officer Jenny. He let his pokemon out as he calls Officer Jenny. And when he calls officer Jenny he says, "Officer Jenny we have a problem. I have found a base that is heavily guarded and the mugger is guarding the front door with an Ak-74 do I proceed with illusions or do I call off and pull back?"

Then a stranger came up and said, "all connection to civilization other than this building is restricted."

As soon as Austin heard the voice he immediately called back his pokemon and his eyed started to glow blue and he was starting to talk to lady Arceus and he said, "Lady Arceus I need you to keep an eye on em I think I might be in trouble I need you to take my pokemon up with you so that they are safe I have to handle this alone."

As soon as Lady Arceus got the message the pokeballs vanished in a blue light. The strange man then said, "Can you hear me boy?"

This is what made Austin mad and he said, "Don't call me a boy."

The strange man then stated, "Why are you gonna hurt me little BOY."

As Austin's eyes turned Black twenty different illusions of the man standing in front of Austin encircled the two of them. Austin then started to turn around so that the man could see that Austin's eyes were pure black. This made the man gulp when he asked, "That's a neat trick you got there but what is it going to against me?"

All Austin did was give a devilish grin and the twenty illusions of the strange man each started to die in different manners. Right then and there the man literally shit his pants. He fell over and fainted due to fear. Then Austin was surrounded by at least 5 thugs. They all came at Austin at once but he used psychic to block all of the attacks he then used bone rush to summon two bones which he simultaneously used to block and take down 3 of the thugs but he was soon knocked out by a big and burly man. Austin was out for about three hours before he woke up in chains attached to a wall he was in a room with pokemon that were caged up he saw a pokemon that looked familiar it was a shiny zorua. He rembered it from his child hood.

 **Flashback 11 years ago**

Austin was only 7 and he was out with his dad hiking when they got to a camp ground everything was set up with a tent and a birthday cake for Austin's 7th birthday. Austin and his dad went fishing at a nearby river. After they went fishing and they got back to the campground and they put up the fishing gear. Afterward he noticed there was a big red bow on the other end of the picnic table. He then went around the picnic table to see what it was and when he saw what it was he freaked out and ran to his dad and gave him the biggest hug ever. He went to the shiny zorua and picked it up and carried it around and in response the shiny zorua would constantly give Austin licks on his cheek. After Austin and his dad ate cake they went to their tent and went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up and packed everything up and started to head home. When they got home they put the tent and all the camping gear up in the garage. They went to the kitchen and Austin's mom and dad said to Austin that they wanted to talk for a bit. With this Austin went to his room with his shiny zorua. He looked the shiny zorua over and found a red splotch on her neck. This red splotch was an abnormality in shiny zorua that made her one of a kind. This inspired Austin to name the shiny zorua Spot.

Austin was tired from walking home and decided to go to sleep. He invited spot up to sleep with him and she happily agreed to it. Austin slept hard that night but he was soon awoken by light cries of help coming from the kitchen. He noticed that Spot was not by his side so he went out to the kitchen to investigate and he saw his mom tied to a chair. His dad came up behind Austin and told him to be quiet. Austin's dad went into the kitchen and charged up an aura sphere and knocked one of the three intruders out, but the second intruder snuck up behind Austin's dad and stabbed him. This made Austin scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the second intruder came up and tried to get Austin. Austin tried to block the attack but was never hit due to his dad firing an aura sphere almost strong enough to kill the intruder but instead it put the intruder into a coma. The third intruder escaped with Spot and drove out and was never seen again Austin then called 911 and after 7 minutes an ambulance and several police cars arrived and took both intruders to the hospital. Austin's dad was in critical condition but soon passed away the next day due to the cut being too deep. After this Austin went into a depressed state for a few weeks before he finally moved on.

 **End of flashback**

 **I got the inspiration for the shiny Zorua/Zoroark from the story** **Bangam Acadamy of Sex and survival by LightsoulShinx.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Unexpected

Austin's Pokémon adventure update chapter 8: The unexpected

 **I want to say I'm sorry for whoever wanted me to continue this story and not doing it sooner. I just got bored with this fanfiction. BUT I'm am back on writing more chapters for AUSTINS POKEMON ADVENTURE.**

 **I will start doing longer chapters of about 5000 words give or take. The real reason why I stopped writing on Austin's Pokémon adventure was because I lost 2 chapters that I had written ahead. I know that's a horrible reason to stop but they had such good content and I was devastated when I lost them. What happened was Microsoft word was being a dick and decided not to decode the document properly when I went to open them next and the data got corrupted. It really threw me down and I lost interest in this fanfiction. But like I said I'm back at it and I hope you enjoy. Please do leave a review if possible it really helps me out. So now I will be working on my two fanfictions simultaneously. Thanks EVERYBODY and enjoy reading the new chapter. I also am just going to keep the dialogue of Pokémon in normal quotes from now on. Also, this chapter will be very interesting and will change the base of the future of the story.**

A few hours after had was knocked out he woke up chained to a wall next to the shiny Zorua. Once he mostly regained his senses he said," Spot… is that you?"

Spot slowly regained he senses too when she said, " Austin?. Is it you or am I hallucinating again?"

Austin replied, "It's actually me Spot. How long have you been here?"

Spot replied," I've been transported around the world for the last 11 years. The people in this group have been trying to get me to evolve for the last 10 years. But I've been waiting for you for so long."

Austin replied, "I never thought I would see you again."

Spot replied," I didn't either. But I am glad to have been wrong."

Austin then said," I am going to get us out of here."

Spot asked, "How?"

Austin then replied, "Do you remember how my dad had powers? I have the same powers."

Spot said with a surprised tone, "What!? I would never have guessed you would have inherited that. That's going to make getting out of here much easier."

Austin then said, "Yes it does. Ok so here's the plan I'm going to break our chains and hand cuffs. Its going to be loud and the bad guys will come rushing in. Then ill fire shadow chill at them and pin them to the wall. Then we escape, and I will heal you up."

Spot said, "Ok sounds good."

Austin the proceeded to break the restraints it made a very loud CLANG. Next, he got Spot down with the same loud CLANG. After a minute or so guards arrived in the room Austin had Spot on his back. Then his eyes and his ring glowed blue and he launched icy spears at the men with shadow chill. They were all stuck to the wall, and as he was leaving the room he used psychic to immobilize the guards and free all the other Pokémon in cages around the warehouse. Then out of no where a guard shoots at Austin hitting him in the leg. In response he shoots a shadow chill at the guard, pinning him to the wall. Austin slowly limps out of the warehouse and into a wooded area.

After about 10 minutes of walking Austin says, "Ok I think were safe now. Now I can heal you." And he set Spot down.

But spot said," what about you? you got shot."

Austin said, "I'll be fine. You've been beaten for so long its nothing near me getting shot once. Ill heal myself once your healed."

Spot replied," ok. But you heal yourself as soon as I'm healed. Ok?"

Austin replied, "Ok I promise."

Austin then proceeded to heal Spot he put his hand over her legs first then her hips, then chest then arms then head and he said, "Here is what's broken. Your right leg, your left arm. 3 ribs. And you have a hairline fracture in your shoulder. I think I can heal you in like an hour. And if you don't mind me asking what in the world did they do to you."

Spot then replied." It's a long story but I suppose I should tell you. It will help pass the time while you heal me. Ill tell it from right after I was taken from you."

 **FLASHBACK 11 years ago.**

Young Austin screams, "SPOOOOTTT!"

And spot reaches out as she is taken out of the house. The remaining men took spot into a big white van and locked her in a cage with a bunch of other stolen rare Pokémon and then drove off. After about 30 minutes of driving they arrived at a large warehouse. They unloaded the Pokémon and carried them into the warehouse. Most of them were trying to break out of their cages but spot knew better than to resist. After a few hours they were gathering all the Pokémon into a medical room. One by one they were strapped into a chair and were given a shot. Some of the Pokémon tried to fight this action too. But when it was Spots turn she only complied. After she had the shot they were taken to another room to be analyzed. The Pokémon were told to stand in front of this scanner. And one by one they went in front of the scanner. After another 30 minutes it was spots turn and yet again she complied. After this the men took the Pokémon back to their cages.

After they were taken back to their cages a big burly man shouted," OK TOMORROW WE ARE GOING TO TEST YOUR STRENGTH TO DETERMINE YOUR WORTH. THE STRONGEST OF YOU WILL BE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE. THOSE WHO WIN WILL BE PAMPERED, BUT THOSE WHO LOOSE WILL NOT BE SO HAPPY. TOMORROW YOU WILL START TRAINING I SUGGEST THAT YOU EVOLVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IT WILL BETTER YOUR CHANCE OF SURVIVAL. EACH BATTLE WILL BE A FIGHT TO THE DEATH. GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE STRONGEST OF YOU WIN."

All the Pokémon started to freak out and thrash around in their cages. Spot got upset too but knew that she had to survive she had to see Austin again. She didn't get much sleep that night, all she could think about was how to survive.

The next morning at around 8 am the same large burly man came into the room with all the caged Pokémon and yelled, "TIME TO START TRAINING. FOLLOW ME IN SINGLE FILE ANYONE WHO TRIES TO RUN, OR ESCAPE WILL BE PUNISHED."

They then started walking toward a hall way. Spot made sure to memorize the way to the training room they took a right a left went straight past two doors and took another right into the training room. The training room was a gigantic abandoned storage room that was separated into smaller rooms for individual Pokémon training.

The large burly man then said, "OK. NOW YOU WILL ALL BE ASSIGNED A TRAINING ROOM. IF YOU LEAVE YOUR TRAINING ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION OR ENTER ANOTHER POKEMON'S TRAINING ROOM YOU WILL BE PUNISHED. ALSO, YOU ARE FINISHED TRAINING WHEN THE LOG IN THE CENTER OF YOUR TRAINING ROOM HAS BEEN DESTROYED."

The Pokémon were led to their training rooms one by one until Spot was led to her training room. As soon as she was in the room she saw the 2-foot-thick log and let out a deep sigh. She looked on the bright side, at least now she could see what moves she had.

Spot focused her energy and she fired a shadow ball at the log and It drilled a small notch into it. Spot focused her energy again and she released a hyper beam that launched her backwards into the wall and that almost drilled through the log.

Spot got up and brushed herself off and continued to figure out her moves. They turned out to be night slash, flamethrower and weirdly Aura sphere. After about an hour the log was in pieces and Spot was exhausted. All the Pokémon waited in their training rooms until all the other Pokémon had destroyed their logs. They repeated this every day.

 **8 weeks later**

Spot had become one of the strongest Pokémon in the warehouse. She could destroy the log in a matter of minutes. But today was going to be a very hard day for Spot it would change her life forever.

The now familiar burly man at 6 am in the morning yelled, "OK EVERYONE TODAY WE ARE MOVING. WE ARE GOING TO A SECRET UNDERGROUND FACILITY. FOR YOU ALL WILL BE BATTLING OTHER POKEMON 1 ON 1 TO THE DEATH. IT IS US AGAINST OTHER TEAMS. THE TEAM WITH THE MOST POKEMON LEFT STANDING WINS. AND THE TEAM THAT WINS GETS TO GO HOME. BUT YOU HAVE TO WIN 8 TOURNAMENTS FROM AROUND THE GLOBE."

The big burly man started to exit the room when he spoke in a normal but sad tone, "All of you are some of the best Pokémon that I have ever trained. I will sincerely miss you all." He then quickly but quietly went toward Spot and handed her a smooth black stone and he whispered, "It's from Arceus, he says that you will need this and that you are more powerful than you could ever imagine. Keep this with you always and you will make it out alive. You will return to the one you love. All you need to do Is believe. Be strong, because you have a sleeping power that will wake once it sees you worthy." The big burly man then went to the doorway and left never to seen by these eyes again.

Spot then looked at the stone in her paw and she realized that she had no pockets because she has no clothes. She couldn't swallow it, or she would choke, that only left two options. She couldn't put it in her vagina because how would she prevent it from falling out. So that the only one left was 1 option she had to put it in went in and she let out a small moan once it went in. A group of people the entered the room and started carrying the caged Pokémon out to a big van. Spot was one of the last Pokémon that was taken out to the van. It was a long drive about a 2-hour drive, but the Pokémon found ways to entertain themselves. Some played rock paper scissors some even masturbated because they had nothing else to do and they all ran out of things to talk about after the first hour.

After they got to the underground facility they were released from their cages and it was a much nicer place then the warehouse. They all had their own beds, bathrooms and they could roam freely and interact and do what ever they pleased. They had all sorts of food bars that were open 24/7 they could eat at any time and to their hearts desire.

A mid-sized man then led the group of Pokémon, including Spot to the training room and said with a smile, "Ok everyone this is where you will train every day before the fights which start in one week. And don't worry about damaging the area, its nearly indestructible. It is made from a new metal alloy that could withstand a blast from Giratina himself. And if you are here and are alive of course you will live a life of luxury and the winner of all 8 tournaments gets the option of either staying here or getting teleported right back to their home. Should you choose to stay here you have the option to either continue fighting or live here in a life of luxury. When the fights begin I wish you all the best of luck. Now I have some of my own business to attend to, so for now I bid you farewell." The man then turned around and walked down the hall and out of sight.

Along with some of the other Pokémon, Spot explored the living quarters and saw that each room had a queen-sized bed, a 60-inch flat screen tv, a bathroom, a microwave, and a treadmill. After everyone explored the vicinity they decided to call it a night.

After a few minutes Spot heard a knock on her door. She got up and went to the door and when she opened it she saw a female Vaporeon with a scar down her left thigh and over her right shoulder and a black and white spotted tail.

After Spot answered the door the Vaporeon asked, "I'm sorry to bother you but may I stay with you? All the other rooms are taken and everyone else said no."

Spot thought for a moment and replied, "No I don't mind. It would actually be nice to have some company."

The Vaporeon replied with a huge smile, "Thank you so much! I really appreciate it."

Spot added, "I'm glad to help. Especially with the tournament and everything going on. We need to stick together to get stronger. And you never know we might both make it out alive."

The Vaporeon said, "I hope so. But I guess no one would miss me I don't really have a home. They just grabbed me from out of the wild and took to the warehouse and then here."

Spot then said, "Well I would miss you. I know that we haven't know each other long but I would miss not having you as a friend if you were to die."

The Vaporeon replied, "You would? Huh. Thank you. I know this is asking a lot, but if we make it out alive may I come with you?"

Spot answered, "Yes you may. I'm sure you would be welcome in my home."

The Vaporeon took a deep breath and said in a relieved tone, "Thank you so much. Oh, and my name is Aqua. I have been alone basically since I was born. To my kind I was a freak due to my abnormal tail. As soon as they saw it they kept their distance from me, fed me from a distance, housed me from a distance, everything that had to do with interacting with me they did from a distance. As soon as I was of age or when I evolved and still had the black spotted tail after evolving, they kicked me out. Which was around 6-7 years ago. I have been traveling around the area ever since then. And I am also guessing your wondering how I got these scars right?"

Spot said," a little yeah."

The Vaporeon sighed and said, "Ok I'll tell the first one which is the one on my left thigh. It happened 5 years ago. it all happened when I was out looking for food." 

**5 Years ago, Aqua's perspective + quick lemon**

Aqua was in the middle of the forest next to a small river. She found qualot, leppa, tamato, and persim berry bushes. She put them in a small plastic bag she found in a tree yesterday. She was on her way back to a cave in small cliff. When she got half way there she was randomly hit with a tranquilizer dart. She immediately used her water powers and flushed herself clean of the tranquilizer and peed them out and said, "NICE TRY. But water types are basically immune to tranquilizers." As she shook the dart out of her back."

She continued her way back home when out of nowhere a loud CRACK pierced through the forest and Aqua was instantly struck with a searing and piercing pain in her left thigh. She turned around and there was a large 9-inch gash in her left thigh. She immediately screamed in pain and then immediately used heal pulse to at least heal some of the Gash so that it stopped bleeding and sealed some of it. A rather scruffy man with a whip came over and back handed Aqua and knocked her into a tree. He then pulled down his pants and revealed a 12-inch cock. As soon as Aqua saw this she immediately tried to run away. But she was soon hit by the whip in the exact same place reopening the wound and making it even deeper. This made Aqua scream in pain yet again.

 **Lemon start**

The man then shoved Aqua up against another tree and said, "THIS is what you get for SASSING me!" as he aligned his cock with Aqua's sex and shoved it in instantly breaking her hymen and causing her to bleed from the intrusion. He then started thrusting into the vaporeon fast. She couldn't help but let out involuntary moans every so often. After a few minutes of this Aqua saw a white figure in the distance. The figure got close enough for aqua to notice it but so that the man didn't. And the figure motioned to aqua to just hold on until its over. It took another 5 minutes and the man had reached his climax and unloaded his spunk into the vaporeon and she orgasmed as well.

 **Lemon end**

He fell over from the pleasure and so did Aqua. She was so tired from that, she totally forgot about the giant gash in her leg. She soon fell asleep from exhaustion. After a few hours she woke up in her cave she saw that gash in her leg was stitched together and she wasn't in much pain.

She got up and looked around as saw a gardevoir meditating at the mouth of the so Aqua approached her and said, "Thank you for healing me and bringing me back to my cave."

The gardevoir slowly rose from meditating and she said, "Its nothing really. I have been looking for him for a while now. So, you won't be having any trouble from him anymore. Let's just say that he is no longer in working order."

Aqua's eyes got big for a moment because she knew what that meant. But she calmly replied, "Ah ok. And thank you again for taking care of that man."

The gardevoir replied, "Your welcome. I am going to continue on my way. Goodbye."

Aqua said farewell to the gardevoir and went on with her day.

 **End of flashback.**

Aqua said, "So that's how I got the scar on my left thigh. Now ill tell you about the scar on my right shoulder which I acquired 3 years later."

 **Start second flash back 3 years after first scar.**

Aqua was traveling through the forest looking for a new home after the cave collapsed a few days ago. Aqua had been searching for a new home for 5 days straight with only 8 hours of sleep. It wasn't very long until she collapsed from exhaustion. As she collapsed she felt herself slowly being dragged. But she couldn't do anything because she was too exhausted. Aqua woke up and found herself chained to a wall. She tried struggling but it was to no avail. A skinny and very creepy man with a small curved knife approached Aqua.

As once he was about 5 feet away while creepily brandishing his knife he said, "Well well well. Looks like sleeping beauty finally woken up." He pauses for a moment before licking his knife and saying, "You still look really tired… why not rest a little more. You are going to need it for tonight." He slowly walks away laughing maniacally.

Aqua tries her best to stay awake but slowly looses the battle and drifts back to sleep for another 2 hours. She slowly opened her eyes and the creepy man was in a chair next to Aqua just waiting for her to wake up.

Once he noticed that she was awake he got up and said, "I see your awake once again. Now hopefully you can stay awake so that we can have some fun."

Aqua asked with a scared tone, "What exactly is your type of fun. Because I feel like its not going to be like my type of fun."

The creepy man replied, "If you would look around you'd see what my type of fun is."

Aqua then looked past the creepy man and saw a torture room. There were a variety of items. There were sheets of nails, razor blades, pliers, clamps, garden shears, blow torches, baseball bats, paddles, hammers. And scalpels. This made Aqua start to panic she immediately knew that she could die here. Aqua then said, "This is not my type of fun. My type of fun is like play a game or masturbate to pass the time. Not get cut, bleed, loose appendages, and or entire limbs or the lower half of my body. Or loose a kidney."

The creepy man then said with a snarl, "Alrighty then. I guess we will get right to the point. But we will keep it slow at first and then get more gruesome as time goes on."

The Man then grabbed Aqua's chains and dragged her across the splintery floor. He stopped at a station with a bunch of paddles he bent Aqua over a chair and started Spanking her with the paddles. She was secretly enjoying it and he didn't notice until the paddle started to get wet.

This was when the man said, "Oh my. You like getting spanked don't you. I guess we should step it up a notch."

He then got a paddle with half inch round holes in it and that was a small bit splintery. He then started spanking her with this paddle. She liked this one even better. She was getting more and more wet by the second. After a few minutes the paddle was soaked. Once the man stopped he said, "Holy shit. Your liking this a little too much. Alrighty then off to the next station." He then swung the paddle around to dry it off a little before moving on.

He then dragged Aqua over to the next station. This one had a chair with all sorts of pleasure toys on it. he then attached the chains to a machine on the ceiling that would lower her onto the different toys. This one chair had electric stimulators, a vibrator that's so powerful it should be illegal. A clit stimulator and a g-spot stimulator.

The man then said, "This is the next station the Idea of this one is to see if stimulating all of the pleasure zones can block out pain."

The man then got some lube off the table and started to lube Aqua's ass and vagina.

 **WARNING LEMON AHEAD**

After he lubed her up he said, "Alrighty here we go. Oh, and one more thing, this may hurt a lot."

He the lowered Aqua onto the chair and it inserted all of the different stimulators. The man turned the vibrator, electric stimulator, and clit stimulator to full power. The first wave of pleasure was so intense that it took a little bit for Aqua's senses to catch up with the input. But when they did Aqua screamed in pleasure, "OH GOD!" and orgasmed twice.

She orgasmed over and over after a few minutes the man said, "Ok now I will start test."

The man got a scalpel and started making an incision on her right shoulder. Aqua did feel it quite a bit but the pleasure was keeping the pain down. Throughout the entire endeavor Aqua was moaning and orgasming out of control.

 **End of lemon**

Once the Incision got about 6 inches past her shoulder there was a loud BANG in the background. This made the creepy man immediately stop what he was doing and turn around. He set down the scalpel. Then out of nowhere the wall on the other side if the room just collapsed and a gardevoir came in and used her powers grabbed the nail carpet and launched it at the creepy man and encased him in the nail carpet, he was constantly screaming in pain. She then sat him at the other end of the room. She got a suture set and stitched up Aqua's shoulder, healed her, turned off the sex machine and freed her from her chains.

The gardevoir then said, "Do you get into trouble often? And mind explaining this?" as she gives Aqua a questioning look as she holds up the still soaked paddle.

All Aqua could do was say, "I guess I have learned more about my self today. I now have a fetish so that's new." 

The gardevoir face palmed and incinerated the paddle and said, "Well its dry now." The man wrapped in the carpets screaming was getting annoying to the gardevior. So, she removed him from the nail carpet healed him and said, "IF YOU DO THIS SHIT ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME I WILL LOCK YOU IN THERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The man cowered in fear and could only nod in response.

The gardevoir then said, "Good. Now be a good asshole and run for your life."

The man complied and ran away. After making sure that there was no one around, the gardevoir teleported Aqua around a mile away from the torture place. The gardevoir sighed and said, "Try not to let this happen again. I wont always be there to save you."

Aqua replied, "Ok ill do my best to stay out of trouble."

That was the last thing the gardevoir said before she teleported. Aqua continued on her search for a new home. In around a year she was taken from her home an abandoned cabin. She found after a week of travel. It was in rough condition so Aqua took a few weeks to fix it and make it as good as new. She trained for weeks on end and made her skin as tough as steel. She used it to chop the trees down and make the repairs for her house. She put up a good fight when they tried to capture her but in the end they managed to capture her.

 **End of flashback.**

Aqua then said, "And that's how I got here."

Spot added, "Wow. You've had things a lot rougher than me. I didn't know my master for more than a few weeks, but I know I have to make it back to him. He is very special. Can you keep a secret?"

Aqua replied in a curious manner, "Yes."

Spot then said, "He is one of the blessed of Arceus."

This made Aqua's eyes grow huge and she said, "WHAT!?"

Spot started to laugh, and she said, "ha-ha. Yeah. His father was one too, but he was killed by the people who took me."

Aqua then said, "Oh wow."

Spot then added, "Do you remember the big burly man who helped train us in the warehouse?"

Aqua replied, "Yeah why?"

Spot then said, "Well he is with Arceus. And excuse me for a moment." Spot realized that she left the stone up her ass. She went to the bathroom and got the stone out of her ass. She washed it off and went back to the beds. "The big burly man said that he was with Arceus and that I would be with the one I love. I need to keep this stone with me at all times and I will make it home." As she handed it to Aqua

Aqua then asks, "Where have you been keeping this stone?"

Spot replies, "Oh, it has been in my ass for the last 4 hours. Why?"

Aqua then gets grossed out and drops it on the bed and goes, "EWWW."

Spot starts laughing so loud. But meanwhile Aqua was giving Spot the look of death. Spot then said, "Don't worry I cleaned it off in the bathroom before I handed it to you."

Aqua then said, "Well that's a relief."

Spot giggles again and says, "Ok my masters name is Austin. He is a blessed of Arceus, this means that he can learn any Pokémon move that he sees. That's all I know so far."

Aqua added, "I thought that the blessed of Arceus were a myth. But I guess not. Wow, this is a lot to take in."

Spot says, "Yeah. Even I'm still perplexed with it."

Aqua then askes, "Do you know what this stone does?"

Spot replies, "No, I don't know what it does."

Aqua says, "Oh ok. Well I bet you will find out at some point."

Spot then says, "I hope so. But I know that it will be a while before I figure it out. But for now, we have to focus on making it out of this alive."

Aqua says, "Exactly. If we don't make it out alive nothing would matter."

As Spot looked at the clock she saw it was 8:45 pm and said, "Its 8:45 I am going to go to bed. I recommend you do as well, we will need the energy for tomorrow."

Aqua replied, "Ok, I will go to sleep as well."

They both got covered up and went to bed. Starting tomorrow they would do rigorous training to prepare for the approaching tournaments.


	9. Fanfiction update

**To all that read my stories regulary im sorry that I am not posting as often as I should. I have just recently gotten done with school for the year and I was very busy with finals. But now I am back to writing but wont be posting 2 chapters every week 1 for each story for a while. This is because my family and I have a 1 acre garden area and it takes a lot out of you to maintain a big garden. I will get new chapters posted as soon as I can complete them. Im sorry for the delay on the stories. When I do post the next chapter for "My Lucario" there will be a lot going on and it will be very surprising. Thank you all for understanding. And if you have any suggestions on stuff you want me to add into the stories I am open for suggestions. Either PM me or leave it in a review. Ill be waiting for your ideas. Or if you have any other requests just let me know.**


	10. Update

**Hey everyone I know that I haven't posted in a long time. And I have not forgotten about you guys. Im going to start taking my fanfictions more seriously. And they will have a point to them instead of it just going on forever. And I think I start making more Pokemon fanfictions where the human is not so powerful. I even already have a couple ideas that I could maybe start into. I will be posting the options in a poll soon after this goes up. Please choose which ones you like so I know what to write.**


End file.
